Power Shift
by Nicarus-Nichols
Summary: Nichorello smut featuring semi-dominate Lorna and sorta love sick puppy Nicky. Don't judge me I wrote this a million years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Fuck I just wanna talk to her but what do I say "hey kid I've been thinking about you and I fucking miss you" no I'll sound like a love sick puppy and it's only been a couple of days. What's wrong with me, I thought I was the master of shutting people off, you only get to break my heart once, (ha), heartless... And this fucking girl, this cute genuine girl who gets all my jokes and sorta understands me just comes along and messes that up... And I can't keep her out my mind the way she smells, the way she talks to me, the cute little faces she makes when she laughs at my jokes, and not to forget that body... That body I wanna hold close to me again and make it tick the way I use to, her presence that makes everything ok... Even though she's not really mine at least I still have her in my life, and that's what hurts knowing that I'll feel more and think more about her then she ever will about me... That every waking moment I wonder if she's okay, staying up late at night in my bunk questioning if she ever thinks of me, although I know the answer to that all too well which is a solid maybe because she never lets her feeling about me be known... And yet here I am in my cube at almost 3 in the morning thinking about Lorna Morello (Lorna Fucking Morello) when I know she's tucked in her bunk wrapped in her blanket off in her dreamland filled with what her life with Christopher will be like once she gets out (fucking Christopher) who doesn't even exist, who she knows doesn't even exist... But who cares because whether or not he is or isn't in the picture all I'll ever be to her is just a place throw her feelings at, because the minute she breaks down I know I'll be there to hold her... But would she do the same?_

 _Why couldn't I have just followed rule number one in the lesbian handbook: Never fall in love with a straight girl._

 _Why couldn't I take my own advice I mean fuck what was I thinking when this all happened I mean I know to her it was just a friends with benefits situation, but why didn't I stop it when I felt myself getting too deep, was it because I was in deep before it all started... Why am I thinkin about this it 3 am when I should be asleep...?_

As Nicky closed her eyes and began to drift off she heard serval cracks of thunder and an oh so familiar tug at her sheets.

"Hey Nicky can I c-c-cuddle with you?"

"Sure kid" Nicky says opening up her sheets that Lorna had already made her way into. Of course she couldn't say no, even if she broke her heart a couple of days ow could she deny the woman she loved?

Normally this wouldn't fly with the COs but seeing how Bennett was on duty and off taking care of Daya, and seeing as Nicky and Lorna knew a couple things about them it wouldn't be a problem.

As Nicky woke up she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lorna with her cloth curlers and hair everywhere like paint splatter on a canvas clinging to her for dear life because Nicky was about the only thing keeping Lorna from hitting the floor now more than ever. As Nicky turned her head to rest the back of it on the parts of her pillow that aren't taken over by the girl wrapped around her like python she saw a familiar face lingering over her.

"Shit boo with a face like that you could kill someone" she said in somewhat of a whisper trying to not to wake the girl next to her.

"Well someone's grumpy, maybe you've lost your touch kid, I mean for waking up in your bunk Morello was oddly quiet last night."

"Shut the fuck up boo, you know it's not like that anymore."

"Yeah Lorna Morello was the death of the great Nichols' side hoe collection." Boo says with her hand up in a taunting manor

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go fuck yourself"

"I already have." Boo yelled as she walked off.

As Nicky turned to her side to get into a more comfortable position and a better view of Lorna she noticed the small girl inching closer to her eliminating all space between them till her head was tucked between Nicky's shoulder and neck. Nicky couldn't help but think that this girl would be the fucking death of her. She laid there thinking with the stupidest grin on her face until she felt the smaller girl pull her arm and wrap it around herself giggling.

"Nichols you know when you cuddle with someone you're supposed to wrap your arms around them, right?"

"Ha-ha... A day ago you weren't even as much as talking to me."

"Yeah but that was yesterday"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means that all that matters is right now."

"Oh...what a relief."

With her most offended face Lorna tried to lift herself off the bed, but before she could even turn Nicky pulled her into a tight hug.

"You know I don't mean it, kid," her smile widen with the feeling of Lorna pressed against her.

"Ok Nichols, come on, let's go get breakfast before we're late"

Nicky took some time to let the feeling of their warm bodies pressed together sink into her memory before answering, "Alright kid let's go."

Once they made their way to the mess hall Lorna locked arms with Nicky and nuzzled up to her. They continued walking while Nicky tried to pokerface it out, Lorna wore a proud and confident smile that made Nicky's pokerface melt away as she bit her lower lip trying to hold her smile. After they arrived at the mess hall they continued to walk latched on to each other, normally they would part a little before they arrived careful not to raise any suspicions, but when they arrived at their normal break-off point Lorna continued pulling her lion haired friend towards the mess hall. However they broke apart once they arrived to the food line in order to grab their trays. As they waited in line Lorna took Nicky's tray and pressed her body against Nicky's making sure her ass poked out enough to catch Nicky's interest, then she grabbed Nicky's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hey, kid are you alright?"

"Yeah why?" She said turning to look at the girl behind her with the most adorable smile ever.

"Uh... Nothing you're just being more affectionate than ever, not that I'm complaining or anything." Nicky said biting her lip

"You ain't seen nothing yet." she said with a wink and a seductive smile that was only highlighted by her perfect red lips as she turned to press up against the girl behind her a little more.

Nicky stood there with a puzzled look as she thought to herself:

 _Damn out all the girls I've been with this little Italian girl has my heart and is the only one who has me wrapped around her pretty little fingers, the only girl she'd allow to do anything she wants to do to me with those fingers even if it's to rip my beating heart out of my fucking chest..._

Nicky was quickly brought back into reality when Lorna kissed her cheek and handed a tray.

"Come on Nick the lines moving."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm right behind you kid"

As they made their way through the line and then to a table Nicky couldn't help but ask herself what the fuck was going on, did she wake up in an alternative universe? Is she still dreaming? She was only snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Boo's obnoxious voice calling out to her again.

"Yo Nichols you and your wifey gonna come sit with me or you guys just gonna stand there pressed up to one another the whole time."

Almost in perfect synchronization both Nicky and Lorna managed to flip Boo off and walk to another table where Alex and Piper are engrossed in a conversation and sat across from them.

"Mornin love birds" Nicky said as she sat down.

"good morning to you too" Piper responded with her usual chipper chapman voice.

"Hey I wouldn't make fun of us, I heard you and Lorna woke up in your bed this morning, Nichols." Alex said teasingly as she felt Nicky's boot lightly hit her shin.

"Word travels fast huh, Nick?" Lorna said blushing and smiling as she began ravishing her food

"Come on Vause why you gotta bust my balls this early?"

"Mmm... Because last time I checked you guys busted our balls when we got back together, so I only think it's fair we get payback"

"Alright fair enough Vause"

"So Lorna are you Nicky's prison wife now?"

"What the fuck Vause?"

"Only if she's good" Lorna said stuffing the rest of waffle into her mouth and throwing a wink in Nicky's direction.

As if they all only had one mouth in perfect unison Piper, Alex, and surprisingly Nicky could only manage to ask "Wait, What?"

Once Lorna finished off the last bit of her tea she got up to bus her tray and walked off. Nicky got up when she saw Lorna had disappeared into the hall way.

"Uh... I gotta go, see you guys later?"

"Alright see you in electrical!"

"Is someone gonna go get some lovin from their prison wife?" Alex shouted after Nicky

"Yeah maybe if you worried more about Chapman and less about me and Lorna you would!" Nicky yelled out before leaving the mess hall

As Nicky made her way down the corridor she suddenly felt herself being pulled into the supply closet as she turns she could see Lorna holding onto her arm.

"Hey, ki-" before Nicky could even say a word she was silenced by Lorna's lips crashing onto hers, their kiss deepened smearing Lorna's red lip stick all over her lips and neck. As Lorna bit her neck, Nicky let out a soft moan. Lorna smiled and stepped back a bit so she was staring straight into Nicky's eyes.

"I've always wanted to hear a moan escape from your throat."

"Damn... Kid what's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you later today?" She said with a wink

"How about right now?" Nicky said while turning and pushing the smaller girl up against the wall as she kissed her passionately letting hands explore her body enough to help Lorna out of her top and much to Nicky's surprise, Lorna didn't have a bra on.

"Mmm... I've missed seeing that tattoo." She said as she pulled Lorna in closer and began kissing Lorna's neck line moving lower as she made her way to her breast.

"Nichols we gotta stop."

Those for words crushed Nicky, reminding her of that day in the chapel when Lorna had broken up with her. Nicky could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she tried not to make eye contact with Lorna. As the realization of what she had just said hit Lorna she grabbed Nicky by the chin and kissed her deeply once they pulled apart gasping for air they sat down as Lorna managed to explain herself through pants

"No not like that, it's just I, have to take Miss Rosa for her treatment soon, and I want to enjoy this... For us to enjoy this and take our time."

Speechless from the kiss that Lorna had just laid on her Nicky smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... Is that all I have to do to get you to shut your mouth?" Lorna said playfully nudging her

"Nah it only really works if you sit on my face."

"That never worked in the past."

Nicky just smirked and shook her head till once again she felt Lorna's lips crash against her own this time she felt Lorna pin her down and straddle her before kissing her neck and biting an L into Nicky's neck then standing and putting her shirt on.

"Just in case you decide wander, I want them to know your mine" were the last words she heard Lorna say before she walked out. Leaving Nicky sitting in total shock and planning for their next encounter, because she wasn't gonna sit and be dominated again, she was gonna get Lorna back and make her own mark.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of minutes of shock and planning Nicky made her way to the bathroom to clean off the evidence of her encounter with Lorna. Once she enter the bathroom she looked around and to much relief no one was there. While she washing away the traces of Lorna's lipstick her fingers hit the L shape piece of raised skin. As she stood there examining the mark Lorna had left her she heard a familiar voice shoot through the room.

"I knew she was GAY for you."

"Oh fuck, Vause, what are you a ninja?"

"No I just chose the right time to take a shower." Alex said with a playful smirk

Nicky just stood there smirking and shaking her head, when she realized that Alex just had a towel on.

"Hey pervert my eyes are up here."

"I know but your tits are basically eye level." She said pointing at the taller woman.

"Don't make me tell Lorna, I bet if I did she'd give you something way worst then a branding."

"Nah, I ain't gonna let that happen again, till I get my revenge."

"Oh so you already have a plan?"

"Eh something like that, well I gotta let you go Vause, Piper might get mad if she catches us."

"Yeah me in a towel and you with bite marks doesn't look good."

"Alright see ya around Vause." Were the last words Nicky said before heading off to work detail in electrical.

After the first hour of work detail Nicky couldn't help but imagine all things she wanted to do to Lorna the minute they got together. As she stood there day dreaming she didn't notice Piper staring until she felt a hand brush over her now exposed branding.

"Whoa what happened to you this morning?"

"None of your business Chapman, but I did happen to catch Alex in the shower."

An angry look shot over Piper's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at the letter then ask again?" Nicky said with a cocky tone.

"Wait... Whoa did Lorna do that to you?" Her face was riddled with shock.

"What do you think?"

"I didn't know she had it in her." Piper said trying to hold in her chuckle.

"Neither did I Chapman neither did I."

"So are you guys back together?"

"I don't know?"

"Well I mean she did brand you so does that count?"

"I guess, but you know how things are with her."

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"Do I ask you about what you do with Vause?"

"No."

"Then."

Piper let out a sigh then went back to her station and continued working. After what felt like forever they were released from work detail and Nicky was now making her way back to her bunk when she felt a small pair of hands grope her breast from behind and a familiar voice say "strip search inmate" between giggles and a not so easy to peg accent.

"Hey kid how's it going?"

"Better now."

Nicky raised one eyebrow as she turned around to examine the girl behind her. "So now that you're better you wanna strip search me?"

"Or you can search me?" Lorna said wrapping her arms around Nicky before kissing her.

"Inmates!" they turned to look at the CO behind them when they noticed it was Luschek giving Nicky a thumbs up.

"Can't wait to hear this one at story time Nichols."

Nicky just rolled her eyes and pulled Lorna to walk away with her.

"So do you always tell him about what you do?" Lorna said while intertwining their fingers.

"No he's just being a twat block."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's an ass and likes to live through me so I entertain him."

"Then let's give him a good story for you to tell."

"Wait what?"

"Just meet me in the shower after dinner, its movie night and we can have it all to ourselves."

"Aww but I wanted to eat you for dinner not desert."

"Who says you won't do both?"

After a moment of shock she hadn't realized Lorna had been leading her towards the chapel. Almost as if it was like a movie, the flashback of the last time they were there began to play. Suddenly a sharp pang of sadness hit her. Until her thoughts were silenced by the feel of Lorna's lips crashing upon her own as if she was sucking out of that horrible daydream. She began to think maybe it was different this time, maybe this time she'll be mine that thought sent chills down Nicky's spine. So much so that in all her arousal she hadn't noticed she had lifted up the smaller woman and had her thighs wrapped around her waist while she had her pinned against the stage. She could feel Lorna grinding against her trying to pull her in as close as she could.

That's when Nicky had decided it was time to stop teasing Lorna and finally let her have it. As she made her way behind the alter with Lorna still attached to her she felt a pang both of pain and pleasure as she felt Lorna's fingernails trail along her back then digging into her just before setting her down. At this point Nicky was ready to get Lorna back for everything she had done earlier. Causing Nicky to strip Lorna in record time as she began to kiss her hard. While they were passionately engrossed in their kiss Nicky's right hand had begun to wander first to Lorna's breasts giving each one a squeeze before finding her clit and teasing it. After a minute or so of teasing the small Italian girl let out her plea "Oh god just stick your fingers in already!"

A smirk lit up Nicky's face, it's not that she enjoyed teasing the girl, well maybe a little, but she couldn't help but enjoy the lustful pleas that escaped Lorna.

"With pleasure." Along with the feeling of her two fingers thrusting deep inside Lorna were Nicky's only replies, which were answered by breathy moans and "fucks and fuck me Nicky" between thrust and kisses. She made her way down the smaller girl's body leaving a trail of wet kisses, only to feel the chill of the chapel as Lorna's thighs wrapped around her shoulders lifting up some of her sweater. Nicky took that as a sign to finally put her mouth to good use and removed her fingers completely from Lorna. She began with trailing kisses up and down Lorna's thighs then hips, followed by a series of harsh but tender bites that she traced with her tongue. That alone was enough to make Lorna's hips grind hard in the hopes of crashing into anything that would give her relief. Nicky just watched as Lorna unsuccessfully tried to seek relief against her face only to see her give up and begin to touch herself. Nicky didn't know whether to be shocked or turned on, instead she decided to lend a helping tongue which was met by Lorna removing her hands from herself and placing them on the back of Nicky's head. They stayed like that for a while Nicky eating Lorna out, Lorna moaning so loud she was amazed no one heard them. It wasn't until Lorna felt herself on edge that she moved Nicky's head away.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing can I just ask you to do something and you promise not to be weird about it?"

"Ummm… sure what is it?"

"Can you just fuck me slowly while you kiss and hold me?"

"Yeah," She responded kissing her way back to Lorna's lips as she gently slid her fingers inside the tiny brunette and begins to thrust slowly while she wraps her other arm around her.

"You know you can look, I want you to look at me when I cum." She says as she holds Nicky's cheeks in her hands.

Nicky want's to look away knows doing all of this will only make the times Lorna slips into her delusions harder. That next time fucking a random inmate won't do anything to fix her problem, because those eyes are all the reasons for her addiction. Although this is a change of pace it's still in some form of a sadomasochistic place. But she gives in and obliges to every one of Lorna's whims as she watches Lorna wither beneath her and as she cums Lorna lets out an "I love you."

"I love you too." Falls out of Nicky's mouth as if it had been waiting there the whole time.


End file.
